GO BACK IN THE COMPUTER!
by ZheAwezomeMe
Summary: You are a normal brother, snooping around on your sisters account. What happens when you come across a picture of Russia trying to break the fourth wall/computer? Simple, he breaks it, comes out, and... RussiaxMale!Reader


Damn, I'm bored.. Hm.. Maybe i can check out whats on my sister's account~ (AN: if u dont have a sis.. Just pretend.. If u have a sis und they dont like hetalia... Juzt pretend). I turn my computer on, and log into my sister's account. I click Photos.. Woah! Dude, there are sooo many photos..

Most are of this one... Um... Anime dude.. Named.. Russia? Isn't that a country.. Oh yeah... In that one anime.. Hetalia, they represent countries.. Hm.. Why does she like this guy? He seems murderous... This pic looks pretty cool.

"Dude.." the picture was pretty cool. Looked like the Russia, dude is trying to break the screen. Pfft dude. The picture is animated?! Awesome! Wait! Its really breaking the screen! Dude! My computer!

"Stop! You're gonna break my computer!" i yell as Russia swings his pipe back and hits the screen again.

"I will just get you a new one, da?" he says as he continues to hit the screen.

"Brother! Come on! Lets become one!" the girl in the background says.

"Нет!" he yells in fear, as he hits the screen more.

"Damn it! Just stop!" i yell at him. He swings and hits the screen one last time, finally breaking it.

"Noo! My computer! Damn it! Mom's gonna kill me!" i yell as i fall on my knees a little bit to dramatic. Russia climbs out of the computer. His sister after him.

"Heт!" he yells as he smashes the computer with his pipe, so his sister can't go through too.

"Damn it! Dude you owe me a new laptop!" i yell at him.

"Da.. Hm.." he looks at me. Like a weird creeper. He leans in closer, his face right in front of mine.

".. Don't get near me." i push him away.

"Lets get you a new computer, da?" he says as he walks to the door.

"Dude i'm coming with you, to make sure you get the right one." i tell him as i slip my converse on and head out the door, Russia following behind.

_~When Ya Get The Computer~_

So right now, I'm hooking my new laptop up. He agreed to go back, after this. Phew.. I thought he was planning on staying. Aw man.. I will have to find the picture all over again! Damn it! Wait!

"Hey, see that right there?" I say to Russia, while pointing to the USB that i put all my old computers memory in.

"hmm? Oh. Da~." he says as he grins and grabs it.

"Dude give it to me." i demand. He smirks and looks at me.

"I will.. If! You.. Become one with me~" he says holding up the USB.

"What? I don't even know what the hell that means." i say to him, eyeing the USB. I just want this dude to go back into that picture.

"Hm.. Then just one." he he coos putting one finger up.

"One what?" I look at him, confused.

"This~" he leans down and kisses me.. On the fucking lips. I push him off, coughing madly.

"Blech! Eew dude! That is disgusting! And we are both males! Ew, god!" i yell at him. He just smirks and hands me the USB.

_~When The Memory Is In The New Computer~_

I pull the picture up. It was just the room, no Russia, his sister wasn't there either. Which meant this really happens. I turn to Russia.

"Alright. You can go back now." i tell him. He smiles at me, and walks over to the computer.

"One more thing~" he says as half of his body is already in.

"What?" i ask, very desperate for him to go back.

"You have to come with me~" he says. Wait... What?! He suddenly grabs me.

"No! Dude let go! I am not going with! Let me go damn it! No fucking way am I going with you!" i yell as i try to pry his hand on off me. He just smiles at me, pulling me into the screen with him.

"No! DUUDE! Let go!" i yell some more. He pulls me all the way in.

"Fuck!" i yell as i fall through the screen and onto the floor. I quickly get up and run to the screen only to bump into it.

"Someone! HELP ME!" i yell as i pound on the screen.

"Time to become one, da~" Russia says.

"Damn it!" i pound in the screen some more. Russia suddenly grabs the back of my shirt, and pulls me away from the screen, and into a bedroom... Then.. I became one with him...

_~In The Real World (3rd person POV)~_

"Mom! Have you seen _?" _'s sister yells through the house.

"No.. Have you?" _'s mom ask back.

"No.. Where is he!" she yells, panicking... And from that day forth, no one (in the real world) saw _ again.. Well everyone except Russia~ who claimed _ as his..

* * *

_Fick did i just write? idek.. the ending its so... shit... anywayysss..._ **IF YOU WANT THE LEMON, YAOI, JUST TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS OR SOMETHING UND I WILL POST A CHAPTER WITH THE SMUT. K?**


End file.
